


AA--Amorous Adventures

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's drunk as a skunk Mr. Kent, Pete said.<br/>This story occurs right after Lex returns home in Phoenix.<br/>My thanks to my wonderful betas: Unhinged and Theresa<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	AA--Amorous Adventures

## AA--Amorous Adventures

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

"He's drunk as a skunk, Mr. Kent, he's drunk as a skunk, he's drunk as a..." Pete said over and over. "Just can't take him home." Pete opened the passenger door to his blue Trans Am. 

"And you brought him to me because?" 

"It just sounded so lame, Lex." Pete said. "And I figured you had a lot of experience with... well... you know..." 

"Being drunk." Lex drawled, following Pete to the passenger side of his car. 

"Uhh, yeah." Pete hung his head. "Uhhh, ummmm, I'm afraid Chloe and I took him to a party at Joey Peaberry's. His parents threw him a 21st birthday party.. Ahhhh, we went `cause we knew Joey... Uhh Lex, we weren't planning on drinking... you know... booze." 

"Of course not." Lex rolled his eyes and frowned. "Do his parents know?" 

"God no!" Pete exclaimed. "Clark would kill me if I'd called them." 

"Yes, I would assume so." 

Clark was giggling and babbling as Lex helped extricate his large, loosely jointed friend from Pete's car. 

"Uhhh, do you need me for anything?" asked Pete as he was getting into his car, leaving Clark to Lex. "I really need to get home." 

"No, you go on... Michael will help me." Lex said. Michael, Lex's assistant, was at the door to help Lex get the large teen inside. 

"Let's take him to the guest bedroom, Michael." Lex said as the two dragged Clark upstairs. Lex pulled back the burgundy covers and they deposited their load on the bed. 

"Thank you Michael, that will be all." 

"Wherrr... uh, Leeeex?" Clark slurred. He tried to sit up but Lex held him down. 

"You need to sleep some of this off, my friend." Lex smiled, reaching back in his memory to the first time he was too drunk to walk. He'd been 13 and not 17 like Clark. But still, drunk is drunk. He pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for the Kent farm. Lex dreaded calling Clark's parents, but he didn't want them to worry about Clark. "Jonathan?" Damn! Why couldn't Martha have answered. "Yes, Lex here. Clark showed up at the castle really tired. He's asleep on the couch... yes... I didn't want you to worry." Small lies wouldn't hurt the situation any. "Yes, he'll probably be here all night. Well since tomorrow is Saturday... okay, I'll be sure he's home by noon." Lex closed the cell phone. Whew! At least Clark could spend the night. 

Lex removed Clark's shoes and then his belt. Lex was sure the boy would be more comfortable if he took off his jeans. Wait... Lex knew he would enjoy the view. Sure... Clark would be more comfortable sleeping in his boxers. Lex pulled the zipper down on Clark's jeans and much to Lex's surprise, Clark was going Commando. No underwear. Hmmm... God... beautiful dusky cock nestled in a thick mat of black curls. Oh well, the jeans were almost off now... might as well remove them completely. 

There... jeans off. The boy really needed his twill plaid shirt removed also. Lex unbuttoned the shirt and managed to roll Clark from side to side and pull it down and off his arms. Much better. If his friend was nude below the waist, he might as well lose his white tee-shirt also. So, Lex pulled that one over Clark's head and tossed it into the pile at the foot of the bed. 

Ohhhh... Fuck! What had he done? His best friend was lying there, sleeping, naked before Lex. And he was naked because Lex had stripped him. But what a gorgeous sight. All 6'4" of black hair, tan skin and wondrous musculature. Lex allowed himself to lightly graze his fingers along the body before him. Best to touch now while Clark was asleep. He knew he'd never get the chance once his straight friend woke up. Lex lightly ran his fingers along wide shoulders, defined pecs and ridged abs. He avoided Clark's groin to run his fingers down thickly muscled thighs and legs, covered with soft dark hair. 

Lex held his breath as Clark moaned softly, but didn't wake. Lex pulled the burgundy covers over his friend. 

"Leeex, cold." Clark mumbled as he turned on his side and shivered. Still in a drunken stupor, he reached for Lex's arm and gave a gentle tug. 

Lex thought a moment then quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the bed next to Clark He scooted up next to his friend... not quite touching. Lex could feel the blazing body heat radiating off Clark. How could the boy be cold? Oh, well... who was he to question this incredible opportunity? 

Clark pressed back against Lex, snorting happily, deep sleep overtaking him again. Lex tentatively wrapped his arm around Clark's waist and fell asleep. 

* * *

Clark smiled as he felt Lex's arms wrap around him, the man's breath warm on his neck. His  
plan couldn't have worked any better. What he hadn't been able to put into words, he'd put into  
action. And even Pete had fallen for the ruse and understood perfectly why Clark didn't want to  
go home... drunk. Soon Lex's breathing was even and quiet; he had fallen asleep. Clark closed  
his eyes and held onto the pale arms surrounding him...

* * *

"Lex?" 

Lex opened his eyes, his mind slowly returning to the present. Oh fuck! He was nestled against a very naked Clark. And himself? He was stripped to his boxers holding his friend tightly in his arms. Oh shit! Lex tried to extricate himself, but Clark held onto his friend's arms. 

"Lex... what happened?" Clark was glad his back was to Lex; he couldn't help smiling. 

"Ummm, you were drunk, Clark. Pete brought you here from a party." 

"Oh..." Clark said. "Ummm..." Clark turned over and faced Lex, inches from his face. "I guess I couldn't go home in that condition." 

"Right, Clark." Lex tried to pull back, but Clark held him tight. 

"You smell good," Clark nuzzled under Lex's chin. 

Fuck! Lex couldn't stop his dick from reacting. Did Clark know what he was doing to him? 

"Clark, I think we should get up now." Lex again struggled against Clark's strong embrace. 

"Why?" Clark grinned and licked a line along Lex's jaw. 

Lex's dick strained against his purple boxers. Clark's tongue was so warm... so wet... so... good. He moaned softly and then Clark licked against Lex's lips, making them part. Woosh... the warm tongue was inside Lex's mouth, scouting new territory. 

Lex quit protesting and leaned into the kiss. God, it was wonderful. Better than he had ever imagined. Suddenly Lex felt Clark's cock slap against his thigh. Clark... his straight friend... maybe not so straight friend... was hard and sliding against his hip. 

He pulled away from Clark's mouth. "Clark... what are you doing?" 

"Isn't it obvious, Lex?" Clark purred. "I'm seducing you." 

Clark latched onto Lex's nipple causing the billionaire to lurch, pre-come wetting the purple boxers. Clark put his fingers under the waistband and carefully pushed the underwear down over Lex's cock and off his feet. They were tossed across the room as Clark continued to suckle at Lex's right nipple. 

"Please Clark." Lex thrashed. "...'other one." 

"Of course... I'm so neglectful." Clark smiled and gently bit down on the left nub. 

"Ahhhhhhhh." Lex's whole body tensed as delicious jolts of pleasure shocked his balls. He pulled Clark's head off his chest and thoroughly kissed him. Lex wasn't ready to come... and he would have if Clark had continued sucking his nipple. 

"Clark... wha' are you...?" He couldn't find the words. 

"Lex, you haven't been with anyone since Helen... since you came home. I am staking my claim on you... body and soul. No one hurts you again... ever." Clark thrust his tongue deep into Lex's mouth and sucked on the older man's tongue. Lex finally relaxed and let Clark take over. 

Huge, hot hands wrapped around Lex's cock and smeared pre-come around the head, before Clark leaned down to lap at the slit. God... he would not last. It had been so long. He hadn't trusted anyone, not even an extremely expensive call-girl that his father had sent him late one evening, not too long ago. But this..., Clark, he had barely dreamed of. Always pushed the thought to the far reaches of his brain. Never even jerked off to visions of his friend. He wouldn't let himself have that `never-going-to-happen' thought. One tiny, bare thought would have grown into a major obsession. That's the way Luthors were... they obsessed. 

Lex pushed Clark back for a moment and stared into the questioning hazel eyes. Lex saw love and nothing else. 

"Are you sure, Clark?" He asked softly, unable to accept what Clark was giving him. 

"God, Lex. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't... I love you. And I will tell you everything, Lex. Tonight there will be no more lies." 

Sensuous lips took Lex's cock, purple with blood, into his mouth and swallowed it down to the base. Clark smiled as he rubbed his nose in the fine dusting of dark auburn pubic hair which sprouted around Lex's cock. 

"Weren't expecting any hair?" Lex returned the smile. "... glad you approve." 

"Mmmnnn," Clark hummed his approval as he drew his lips up and down on Lex's thick cock. Lex grabbed the bed covers and thrust his hips in the direction of Clark's mouth. He was close... so close. "I'm gonna come Clark.. pull off.. you won't wanna swallow..." 

Clark held tight with his lips and sucked the head and swirled his tongue around the ridge. One last thrust and Lex pumped into Clark's mouth. Clark swallowed every ribbon, every drop, pulling away only when Lex was limp and spit-dry. "Love you," Lex murmured as Clark pulled Lex onto his chest and kissed him. "And you are never getting away." 

"And why would I want to Lex?" Clark was doe-eyed and smiling. 

He traced his finger along Clark's lips and felt the boy's heavy erection throbbing between them. Lex immediately scooted down Clark's body so he could kneel between the boy's thighs. He held Clark's incredibly endowed cock in his hand and carefully pushed back the foreskin with his lips. Clark groaned and carefully grasped Lex's head. 

"Not going to last, Lex" Clark warned. 

Lex sucked the head of Clark's cock and then formed a tight channel with his lips and went down to the base, snorting in dense, black curls. The head bumped the back of Lex's throat and he swallowed down his gag reflex and Clark's cock. Many years of practice had made perfect and Lex was glad he could give this to Clark. 

"Ofuck...oh fuck!" Clark let go of Lex's head and beat his fists on the bed, breaking through the mattress with his right one. 

Lex twisted his hand on the upstroke as he pressed his tongue against the vein which ran along the underside of Clark's cock. A quick glance at Clark's face assured Lex that the boy wouldn't last much longer. He reached out with his tongue and drew in one heavy testicle and rolled it in his mouth. He then treated the other one with equal respect... all the while sliding his hand up and down Clark's cock. 

Before Lex could get his mouth back on Clark, the boy erupted with streams and streams of pearly, iridescent come shooting into the air. Lex managed to catch some on his tongue and swirled the distinctive flavor around in his mouth. Looking up, the pools of come on Clark's stomach glowed slightly in the dim lamplight. Fuck... was this part of what Clark wanted to tell him? 

"Clark?" Lex sounded only a bit distressed. Was the boy's come going to hurt him? No... Clark would never have let Lex suck him off if he thought his come would hurt the older man. "Clark?" Lex shook the boy gently. 

"Ummm, yeah Lex?" Clark didn't open his eyes. He was still recovering from the most intense orgasm he had ever had. 

"Clark!" Lex shook him hard and Clark sat up. 

"What is it Lex?" 

"Your come... it's iridescent... it glows in the dark. I mean, damn!" Lex fell back on the bed, covering his eyes with his right arm. 

"Shit!" Clark looked down at his stomach, the pools of come shining and twinkling. He took Lex's head in his hands and looked into his eyes. "You swallowed." Lex nodded in the affirmative, eyes still fearful. 

"Nothing's wrong. It won't hurt you. It is just part of who I am. I promise, Lex. I would never hurt you. I love you." Clark drew Lex to him and rubbed his back, softly, to calm him. He then got up and hurried into the bathroom bring back two large damp washcloths. 

"Here, let me," Clark said as he gently cleaned his lover, then himself. He tossed the cloths toward the bathroom. 

Lex was still quiet as he got up and pulled on his pants. He looked directly at Clark and said, "I think I'm ready for your announcement, Clark." 

Clark, who was already dressed, sat in one of the upholstered chairs in Lex's bedroom. He ran his fingers through his hair which reminded Lex how young Clark really was. 

"Lex, you've always known that I'm different." 

Lex snorted and sat in the chair opposite Clark. That was an understatement. 

"I came from another planet... I am not a Smallville mutant." Clark hung his head. 

"Go on." Lex gripped the sides of his chair. 

"I came to earth the day of the meteor shower. I was just a little kid. My folks found me in a field... or I guess I found them in their wrecked truck. They packed up my ship and took me home. I've been with them ever since. I've only known since that day at the bridge." 

Lex mulled this over. Was being an alien better than being a mutant? Were the boy's bodily fluids dangerous to humans. No... probably not if his biological parents chose earth on purpose. The boy would have been engineered to fit in... 

"Lex?" Clark looked up, his eyes dark with fear. 

"Come here," Lex held out his arms and Clark was in them before Lex even saw him move. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. My parents have hounded me my whole life about never telling anyone. They are scared of what the wrong people might do." Clark held on tight to Lex. 

"And they were right, Clark." Lex kissed Clark's cheek. "But now, I can protect you. That's one good thing about money... it buys a lot of protection." 

"I didn't want that for you, for us. If there is an us." Clark unwrapped his arms from Lex's waist. "I just want to love you." 

"And I already love you, Clark. I have from the day you returned the truck and asked to be my friend." 

"You almost impaled me with your foil." Clark grinned, remembering Lex's fencing lesson. 

"Yeah, but think if I had hit you with it... you would have had some explaining to do then." 

"I'm going to have to tell Mom and Dad." Clark grimaced. 

"Yes... but I'll be with you and we have until noon." Lex glanced at the clock on his dresser. "Hell it's only 7 am. I think I can put my impaling skills to good use. We do have five hours after all." 

"God yes!" Clark touched his cock and smiled at his not-so-much-older lover. This was the best night he'd ever had being not-drunk. 

end 


End file.
